


The girl in my story has always been you

by aliciutza, Dragon_and_Direwolf, TheScarletGarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Illustrated, Jonerys, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Artwork, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Writer Jon, blowJon, but this time we also have fanart, librarian Dany, our hands slipped again, tittysucking, yes I just invented a new word you're welcome, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen owns a small yet popular library, famous for its rare books. For a while she has been unsuccessfully flirting with one of the patrons, Jon Snow: no matter what she does, he just never takes a damn hint, too busy reading and typing all day long. Resigned and annoyed, Dany goes on about her business, until one day when she discovers a USB key, containing one single document. Curiosity gets the best of her and she ends up reading the entire document in one sitting. The next day, a very distressed Jon shows up at her library, looking for a USB key containing one priceless document. Now that Dany has uncovered his secret, Jon is put in a very delicate position. Fortunately for him, she is a very forgiving person who has a few ideas on how he can make it up to her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 97
Kudos: 446
Collections: Jonerys





	The girl in my story has always been you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035701) by [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers). 



> Happy birthday, Sharon!!! Did you really think we’d forget our smart and talented wife's birthday? Not only did we conspire behind your back again, but we also got Dragon_and_Direwolf to join us. She was so inspired for this one… you’ll see what we mean eheh.  
> Hope you like this as much as we do. ❤️ Love you lots!!! Thank you for being our friend! 
> 
> Writing by aliciutza and TheScarletGarden.  
> Moodboard by aliciutza.  
> Amazing artwork by Dragon_and_Direwolf.

One of the cart’s wheels made a squeaking noise as she pushed it amidst the stacks. Dany made a mental note to oil it later, wary of the irritated glances coming from the people that frequented the library. She tried to ignore them as she placed the books back onto the shelves, lining the spines carefully, but still froze in her steps when she saw _his_ frown.

 _Jon Snow_. Not that he ever bothered to properly introduce himself. No, Dany had to find that out for herself, in the most boring way, by asking for his identity card when he wanted to check out some of the priceless books in the special section. Guilt came much later, when, in her tiny flat, she could not seem to stop thinking of his pouty lips and raven curls, loose around a face that seemed sculpted by the gods. So she did what every sane woman in her twenties would do: run an internet search of his name.

To her disappointment, Jon Snow was not the type of man to have accounts on every social media platform and post thirst traps. What she didn’t expect was the number of blog articles and fandom related platforms that came up when she searched his name, revealing to her that he was a novelist with a few books for an independent publishing house, and had quite a decent following. Pictures of Jon taken alongside grinning fans filled her screen; some were in cosplay, others had given him props with which he had enthusiastically posed. _For such a popular guy, he’s not much of a talker_.

Dany was beginning to think that maybe he just didn’t like her. After all, he never really spoke to her, despite being a regular patron at the library. Besides his research requests and a few polite, perfunctory words, the man always managed to be as elusive and mysterious as a ghost, often answering her flirty smiles with what looked like a grimace.

After finishing arranging the rest of the books from her cart, she turned back to her usual place behind the counter, where she’d read book after book and drink too much coffee. Dany suppressed a groan when she saw his furrowed face moving quickly back to the screen of the computer in front of him.

Jon Snow frustrated her beyond imagination. She had given up trying to hit on him after a while, taking that he clearly wasn’t interested. _A real pity_ , Dany thought, biting her lip. After her snooping, she tried her hardest to forget about him. If Jon Snow wasn’t into her, she wouldn’t waste any more time and energy on him. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of all thoughts about the man and focused on her work instead.

Dany had become a librarian to help her old uncle Aemon, who had owned the place before he passed away, leaving it all to _his darling niece_ , as he used to call her. She made her best to keep the place as shiny and tidy and welcoming as it had always been. It wasn’t as large a place as the Central Library down in Visenya Square, but Dany liked that.

It was less known, so much so that she could recognize the vast majority of the patrons, who came here to enjoy the quiet as well as to read Aemon’s extensive collection of books about the lore and legends of Westeros and Essos. Which, incidentally, seemed to be the reason why Jon Snow roamed the place.

Dany tried really hard to not care about Jon. At first, she refused to read the books of some writer who barely even acknowledged her existence unless he needed her to find something in the library. Yet the more he ignored her, the more he intrigued her.

One night, before she had time to change her mind, Dany had purchased all his novels and loaded them onto her e-reader. She had devoured all of them in less than a week.

Jon was really good. There was a vibrancy to his stories, even those that were set in mythical times, that felt _true_ to the reader. He also had a way of painting human complexity with disarming simplicity _—_ and yet with shocking depth. His love stories always had a good dose of humour, and the second hand embarrassment jumped out of the page, making her cringe, laugh, and blush along with the characters. Dany lost herself in his words, enjoying how the most serious topics and deep observations mixed with the humour and the sense of hope and lightness in his stories.

After reading his books, it was only a matter of time before she started frequenting theory blogs and reading news about his upcoming novel. Apparently, he had already pushed back the release twice, claiming that his muse had become fickle and that his worldbuilding was already so complex, it was taking him longer than anticipated.

In spite of her newfound passion, their day-to-day interactions hadn’t changed.

A few days ago, though, he had started to sit at the public computers, seemingly forgoing the laptop he usually had with him. Not that she had observed him long enough to notice any of this, of course.

He was the first to arrive and one of the last people to leave when the closing time approached, so Dany was surprised to see him leave two hours earlier than usual, stacking his possessions hastily in his bag instead of carefully organizing them as he always did. She didn’t think much of it, not even when he rushed past the counter without saying goodbye.

When the last patron had left, Dany wandered in the library as was her habit, switching off the lights and collecting the last few books that had been left discarded on the tables. She watered the potted plants and wiped down the reading tables up front. It was when she moved a chair to place it closer to the table that she inadvertently kicked something. Dany squinted in the dim lighting of the library, finding a USB drive that appeared old and scruffed.

For a moment, she debated tossing it in the drawer by her counter where a bunch of miscellaneous lost objects had already found their residence, but when her phone started buzzing on her desk she took a look at the watch only to discover she was running late, so she hastily pocketed the USB drive and closed up shop. Her best friend was already at the restaurant when she arrived. Luckily for her, Missandei was well used to her taking too long to close the library for the day.

She didn’t think of the flash drive again until much later, long after dinner had turned into drinks at their favourite pub and the promise for another girls’ night. Dany was already on her way home, rummaging around for her keys, when she felt the cool metallic object in her pocket.

Curious, she decided to see if she could find out who it belonged to by checking its contents, in order to return it to its owner as soon as possible. After getting ready for bed, she inserted it in her computer, surprised to discover that it only contained a single word file titled _The King’s Servant_. Perhaps it was the three gin and tonics she had, or maybe it was pure curiosity, but something made her open it. As she skimmed the massive document, she realized it was a book. Well, the _draft_ of a book, at least, as it appeared from the paragraphs that were highlighted and the multitude of notes that appeared on the side, filled with annotations on what needed to be edited. When the document finished loading, she scrolled up to the first page again. Underneath the title, what looked like a dedication caught her eye:

_“To my favourite little sister. This book would not have been the same without your incessant meddling in my life._

_Love, Jon”_

Dany stared at the screen for a short beat, biting her lower lip. How many ‘Jons’ that could have potentially forgotten the flash drive containing the draft of their highly anticipated upcoming book did she have coming in her library daily, really? She shouldn’t violate someone’s privacy like that, should she? Yes, she might have had enough indications as to the owner of the USB, but maybe, just _maybe_ , she should read a few pages to make sure that it was _the_ Jon Snow, right? _After all, ‘Jon’ is quite the common name…_ The sudden urge to uncover the contents of the book became too strong to resist, so she moved her laptop to her bed and began to read. No one had to know she actually read it. She could just deny she ever did it.

The first few pages confirmed her initial instinct: this was the second installment of _The Dragon and the Wolf_ series. This book followed the previous novel, _The King Crow_ , in which a lord’s bastard son becomes king after his father’s and brothers’ untimely deaths. Dany had skimmed through too many theories about the second novel, so she just couldn’t stop herself from reading it all, waiting to find out whether she had been right in her guesses.

An hour or so quickly passed by, her mind totally absorbed by the story, which, to her surprise, did not pick up immediately where the first novel ended. It followed an exiled princess fleeing from the hands of her abusive brother and the threat of an arranged marriage, trying to make her way to her only other living family _—_ her great-uncle.

It was only when she had to take a quick break to rest her eyes that Dany let her mind slowly come to a startling realisation. For the way the princess was described… She went back a couple chapters just to be sure, reading the same paragraphs again and again, describing a diminutive height, pale moonlight hair that cascaded in long waves and eyes the colour of amethysts.

 _It cannot be_ , she thought, and yet the more she read the more it felt like the descriptions reflected _herself_. At first, she tried to reason that maybe it was just a coincidence, or that maybe Jon Snow truly took inspiration for her character from her, but only because he saw her every day, and had no better muse.

Dany settled more comfortably in her bed, propping herself up against her many pillows and pulling the laptop beside her stretched legs. She read about the many hardships the princess had to go through to get away from her abusing brother, and could recognise the shaping of her character as that of a hero committed to right the wrongs that the nobility inflicted on the smallfolk, even if it came at the price of her own safety. She followed with bated breath every time her enemies thought they had caught up to her, only to witness her outsmart them.

When princess Daria finally reached King Crow’s castle, Dany had to cover her mouth to stop the stupid grin that was spreading on her face in anticipation of the love story that was cleary being set up between the two main characters.

Dany sighed along the pages, reading well into the night, enthralled by the story unfolding in front of her eyes. Especially because if the princess’ appearance seemed a perfect description of Dany’s own features, only now did she realise how much King Crow resembled Jon Snow. It hadn’t been that obvious in the first book, but throughout _The King’s Servant_ , Dany could only imagine King Eric looking the same as his creator, especially since he had the same long, black curls, and the same dark grey eyes on the same long face.

It was almost too incredible to be true, but the two characters seemed to be based on them. _But it is just a coincidence, right?_ And yet, the longer Dany entertained the possibility, the more blatant it appeared. Even the _name…_ Dany bit her lip, feeling a wave of warmth engulfing her at the thought, making her so flustered she had to yank the bed covers away from her body to cool herself down.

_Eric sighed. He was even worse with women than he thought. "Just let me apologize and I'll leave you alone. I won't say another word to you."_

_After folding her arms, she turned to face him, peering up through violet eyes welling with tears. Daria didn't blink. She simply stared, expectant. He wished for nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and soothe her—but for all he knew, he was the one who had upset her._

_Eric had to look away in order to find the right words. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair as he began. "I shouldn't have called you pretty, no matter how true it is. It was awful improper, especially as your king. I got to see first hand how disregarded smallfolk are by royals, believe me. I don't want to be that sort of king."_

Dany laughed. King Eric seemed to be as smooth with women as his maker. At least the king spoke to them, unlike Jon. She had presumed Jon Snow wasn’t interested in her at all, considering how he would barely talk to her at the library. Never she could have imagined that he would shape the protagonist of his newest novel so blatantly after herself. Had his apparent iciness just been _shyness_ all along? Or was he just terrible at flirting? The more she considered it, the more she saw it as the truth.

_Immediately, he noticed her hair. It was nothing like he'd imagined it. Naturally, he assumed it might be dark, perhaps the color of her brows. Instead, it was the color of moonlight, even while wet. And long, though there was no telling just how long, yet, as the bulk of it floated atop the water behind her._

_Though Eric could see little more than her arms and shoulders from his vantage point, his trousers grew snug all the same. He peered through the leaves, mind and body warring as he tried to peel his gaze from her. Unfortunately, his morality surrendered, eyes lingering as she disappeared below the water. He held his breath. When she resurfaced, only her back was visible as she twisted the water from her long rope of hair. By the time she rose to her feet, it was too late to look away._

_Water came cascading down the soft slope of her back, over the swell of her bottom—and it was there that Eric's gaze hung. Before now, he couldn't recall ever having wanted something so much. Unlike the very few naked women he'd seen before—he could actually imagine touching Daria—running his fingers through her hair, his hands smoothing over the flawless plane of her skin, covering her from head to toe in kisses. He imagined the weight of her body in his lap, the feel of her mouth against his. Overcome, his heart began pounding a rhythm in his head—the excitement and shame of spying her doing nothing to ward off his arousal, perhaps even aiding it._

_As Daria began pulling on her stockings, Eric finally tore his eyes away. Turning, he kept them clenched shut as he pressed himself against a sturdy tree trunk. He brought both hands to his face to nurse his enflamed cheeks, to massage away the tension in his jaw._ Get a hold of yourself _, his mind admonished him._ It's just a naked girl _._

 _Oh, things have taken an interesting turn_. And to think she wasn’t even supposed to know that the aloof novelist had thought extensively about her naked body, describing it so carefully in his pages as the shy bastard king spied on her bath. It dawned on her how he always went to such detail to describe everything about the princess, more so than any other character, including King Eric. He had written explicit scenes in his previous books, but this… this felt different. Dany got goosebumps just from thinking of what was sure to happen between the two protagonists.

She had thought Jon uninterested, but here laid the proof that he had noticed her plenty. The realisation made Dany feel a surge of warmth coiling down her spine, a jolt of arousal that she could feel pooling at her core.

She shifted slowly in the bed, biting her lip as she delayed the temptation to give in to the tingling sensation between her thighs. All this time, he had been watching her, despite never letting her see it. But now it was right before her eyes, like a secret unveiled. Was King Eric’s peeping a reflection of Jon’s actions in real life? Of his true desires? It suddenly made the thought of him even more arousing. Dany surrendered, her fingers slowly finding their way to the wetness _he_ caused her.

Had he been watching her all along? She searched her mind for all of their encounters, for all the signs she might have misinterpreted. Under the new light the discovery of the book had cast upon him, Dany could read those signs differently, sighing as her fingers grazed lightly along her wet folds. She bit her lip and suppressed a half-scoff as she remembered his stiffness whenever he was forced to talk to her. Dany guessed she should have paid more attention to the blush that graced his cheeks on those occasions.

 _Aloof he might be_ , she moaned, dipping her fingers into her wetness, the pleasure heightening as she closed her eyes and pictured his face, _but really he’s just a dork._

Unexpectedly, it made her like him even more. She imagined herself in Daria’s place, in the godswood, bathing in the fresh spring. _Yet this time, in her mind, she catches the shy king’s gaze, keeping him prisoner in her amethyst eyes as she teases her nipples, pinching and pulling until they are hard and erect. Jon stares, mesmerized, his mouth agape and pupils blown. She submerges her fingers in the water, grazing her folds, gathering as much nectar she can. She takes the fingers to her mouth, tasting herself and testing the king’s resilience. It is with a last pleading moan that his tether finally snaps; in three strides his hands are on her waist and his mouth collides with hers in an inflamed kiss._

Dany turned her attention to her swollen clit. It was Jon’s fingers that she imagined instead of her own; one hand on top of her cunt, fingertips rubbing her clit, and the other hand slid between her buttcheeks, fingering her faster and deeper. Dany came with a loud gasp, her body shaking above the covers, the loose shirt she wore crumpled up above her breasts.

She slumped back on the pillows, dragging the blankets back up to cover her half-naked body, reading the last few pages with groggy eyes. The book was unfinished, leaving her to wonder about the protagonists’ destiny as sleep finally took her, the laptop lying abandoned by the side of the bed.

* * *

“Calm down, you dork. I’m sure it is _somewhere_.”

“I know it is somewhere, Arya, for fuck’s sake! Hard drives don’t usually dematerialize into thin air, do they?” he snapped on the phone. “This doesn’t solve my fucking problem of having to locate it _now_.”

“Oh, come on, Jon, try to focus,” his sister’s aggravated voice came from the device. “When was the last time you saw it?”

“At home, I think. No, no, that was the other day.” He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning in frustration. “The library. Aye, the library. I took it off the computer and dropped it in my bag, but maybe it slipped out _—_ “

“ _Bingo_. Maybe someone found it and left it by the counter. Or maybe it’s still on the floor somewhere. You know where to direct your search, brother.” Her voice held the traces of a smug smile that Jon could picture easily on his sister’s face.

“Right. Thanks, Arya. Sorry if I snapped.”

“I’m used to your bad temper,” she reassured him. “Now go retrieve that thing and stop being a pain in my arse.”

Jon’s lips curled upwards even despite the panic at the loss of his book. Arya had always had that effect on him, always knowing how to steal a smile from him even in the worst situation.

It was still early morning, and his apartment looked like a wreck after he had made a mess of the place looking for the damned USB stick in every corner. But Arya was right, it must still be at the library. It had been embarrassing enough to get to the meeting with his editor only to discover that the flash drive was not in his bag. Davos had been patient and understanding as always, but Jon was mad at himself for losing such an important thing.

 _First my laptop broke, and now this_. Jon huffed in frustration as he hurried to the library. It would be closed for an hour still, but Jon hoped that Daenerys would be there anyway, and would allow him to look for the lost object.

He felt a blush creep along his neck at the thought. He already made a fool of himself every time he had to speak to her, her beauty so distracting it made him stutter and choke up every time. Jon hadn’t missed the baffled arch of her brow whenever he fumbled in front of her, and now it was about to get even worse. She surely must think him a weirdo.

Jon came to a stop before the great doors of the old library, taking a deep breath before he banged on the stained glass like the desperate man he was. It was only a few moments of silence before he could see a silhouette moving behind the glass, Daenerys’ lithe figure hastily approaching closer.

“The library is closed until 9 _—_ ” her voice drifted from behind the still closed door.

“It’s me, Jon Snow,” he desperately tried. “I know it’s early, but I lost something priceless and I think it might be here. It has to be, I have been desperately looking for it everywhere _—_ ”

His impending panic attack was cut short when she opened the door. Daenerys was looking as radiant as usual, her smile so bright, it always rendered him useless. It was way easier to talk to her from behind a door, where he could see her contours but not the beauty of her silver locks, or the way her amethyst eyes gleamed with mirth as dimples appeared on her cheeks. She was the most stunning woman he had ever met, and he was sure he had done a piss-poor job at hiding his crush on her during the months he had been spending in her library.

“Jon Snow,” she greeted with a smirk. There was a hint of cheekiness in her tone that left him a bit out of sorts, but Jon had neither the time nor the peace of mind to mull over it. “Lost something, you say?”

“Aye. A USB flash drive. Metal, with a red twine attached to it. I think I may have left it by the computers yesterday,” he explained as he followed her inside after she closed the door again behind them. He tried really hard not to glance at the way the skirt of her dress swayed around her thighs, and to think about his immediate urgency instead, but his gaze lingered before he could do anything to avert it. To his horror, he found her watching him over her shoulder when his eyes returned to her face.

But instead of a reproaching expression, there it was again, the same smirk from before, making him flush from head to toe.

“Yes, this very much sounds like the description of the USB stick that I found last night while closing up,” she said airily, coming to a stop by her counter. She produced his flash drive from a small drawer, hanging it in front of him by the twine.

“Oh, thank the gods,” he breathed out, his hands coming to rest on the counter, relief engulfing him. When he took the object from her hand, though, she held her grasp slightly longer than necessary, until he met her gaze questioningly.

“I have to say,” she began when she eventually let go of the USB, “It’s not the first time that I found an errant flash drive around here. So you see, naturally, I felt it was my duty to return it to its owner,” she said, slow and feline. “As a good librarian.”

“Aye,” he nodded, unsure of where she was going with her line of thought.

She held her arms behind her back, swaying slightly in place and observing him in a manner that made his nerves uncomfortably _alight_. “So I thought I needed to find out _whose_ USB stick it was,” she continued, biting her lip. “Imagine my surprise when I discovered the much-awaited continuation to the book that won the Winterfell prize for Northern literature four years ago.”

 _Oh shit_. Jon froze, grey eyes flitting to her violet ones.

“You don’t have to worry, Jon Snow, I would never leak it, of course,” she hurried to explain, apparently misinterpreting the source of his panic. “You can trust my silence,” she said, taking small measured steps towards him.

“Thank you,” he stuttered, unsure of what else to say. _Maybe she hasn’t read it all. Maybe she doesn’t know._

“But I have to confess, I couldn’t resist the temptation. I just had to know what happened to the King Crow after he took the crown.”

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_. He took a step back.

“You’re such a good storyteller, Jon. I just couldn’t stop reading. Next thing I knew, I had _devoured it whole_ ,” she said, stepping closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on his skin, until he was cornered against a stack of shelves.

There was something almost predatory in her eyes, a feral glint of _hunger_ that made his cock harden in his trousers.

“I wasn’t expecting it to turn into a love story, though. I really liked the exiled princess’ character. In fact, _I saw myself in it,”_ she paused, her smile spreading wide on her face, _“Quite a lot_.”

 _She knows_ , was the only thought he could muster as panic flooded him once again, making his flushed skin go pale white with dread.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, picking up on his discomfort. “You look stressed, Jon.”

“I _—_ no, I just _—_ thank you, I mean. I was driving myself crazy looking for this and _—_ and _—_ ” He was panicking _now_ , much to his embarrassment, but Daenerys seemed unfazed and a bit amused.

His fumbled explanation died on his tongue when her soft fingers threaded into his beard, her face inching closer, her eyes flitting to his lips. “Maybe I can help you relax,” she whispered softly, and then her lips were on his, kissing him sweetly, the gentle tease of her tongue against his mouth rendering him incapable of coherent thoughts.

She let out a soft moan when he opened his mouth, granting her access. A thousand thoughts went through his mind, only to dissolve into none when her fingertips grazed the back of his neck. With one hand, he grasped her waist to pull her closer to him, deepening their kiss as his other hand dipped into her hair. The sweetness soon turned to hunger.

If this was just a trick of his mind again, Jon would have to at least commend himself on how real it felt. All those days that he’d watched and admired her from afar, wondering if her lips tasted of the sweet chocolate she sometimes snacked on, or if her skin felt as soft as he imagined it, and here he was, finally tasting her, feeling her.

Too soon, Jon felt the loss when they broke off the kiss to catch their breath, far too eager to resume from where they left off. When he tried to make their lips touch again, though, she eluded him with a smirk, her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink.

Her eyes bore into his with frightening intensity as she slowly lowered her body along his. She never broke eye contact as she unzipped his pants, her warm hand snaking inside to squeeze his hard cock.

Jon groaned, pinned into place by her intense stare and the surge of pleasure that her touch brought him. He found that he couldn’t move, mesmerized by her slow, feline movements as she freed his cock from its restraints, her eyes finally moving to take a good look at it while her hand stroked him.

“Dany _—_ ” he moaned, the nickname he had given her in his head leaving his lips without permission, her gaze snapping back at him in surprise. She didn’t look displeased, though, finally taking mercy of him with a long lick from root to tip that made his eyes squeeze shut and his head bump against the shelves behind him.

Jon could feel her smile against his shaft, right before the heat of her mouth swallowed him, the slow drag of her tongue against his tense member making his mind go blank.

Even the incredulity of the situation was gone, obliterated by pure pleasure. He fought the instinct to close his eyes in delight the deeper she swallowed him, forcing himself to look at her, to sear the moment on his retinas. Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft, and with every pass of her tongue, Jon could feel her pull him closer to the edge. Jon bent forward, bracing his arms on the shelves in front of him as she expertly twisted his shaft with her left hand, fondling his balls with her right. When she looked up into his eyes, he felt like she was swallowing him whole. But it was the moment her soft fingers touched his puckered hole that made him snap.

“Dany,” he called again, threading his hand in her moonlit locks. When she didn’t stop, he pulled her head back. She released his cock with a pop, saliva glistening on her chin, slowly trickling down the column of her neck.

He pulled her up into a messy kiss, nibbling on her puffy lips. Jon pushed her against a bookshelf, fumbling with the skirt of her dress, eager to find her wanting him as much as he did her. Dany pulled on his shirt so hard some buttons flew across the floor. She attacked his neck, biting and soothing with her tongue every inch of skin that was left exposed. As much as the dress she was wearing gave him easy access to her fleshy buttocks, he was frustrated to discover the silky material of her sheer tights preventing his fingers from dipping into her wetness.

With a grunt, he tore at the flimsy fabric. Dany’s breath hitched with a strangled ‘yes’. That was all the confirmation Jon needed to know he wasn’t doing too much. She let go of him, long enough to pull down on the top of her dress and expose her rosy nipples. He bent and with both hands, he ripped a bigger hole at the crotch of her tights. His fingers grazed her dripping cunt as he pushed the lace of her panties aside _—_ he couldn’t stop himself from stroking the tips of his fingers through her folds and bringing them up to his mouth. She tasted like the sweetest of nectars; he knew then that she would ruin him for any other woman.

Dany definitely enjoyed that, for as soon as he took his fingers out of his mouth, she pulled him against her, her hand searching for his cock. He picked her up by her thighs and pushed her into the bookshelf, aligning his cock to her entrance before he pushed into her. Jon completely lost himself into her, rational thoughts fleeting him with every push into her dripping cunt. Her moans and the wet sounds of their fucking filled the otherwise quiet library.

He dipped his head to capture a nipple in between his teeth and gently nibble on it. Dany’s hands flew to his hair, pulling on it, her voice a strangled whisper begging him to fuck her harder.

Occasionally, a book fell down from the shelf, closer and closer to them. Throughout the chaos, Jon was still mesmerized by her, trying his best to commit to memory the moment, the way her brows furrowed in the excitement of her impending orgasm, the way her right hand teased her nipple as her left one never left his hair. His own release approaching, Jon sneaked his fingers in between their bodies, reaching her clit. It only took a few strokes for her to come, her body shaking against his, as he helped her ride through it.

Quickly, she came to her senses. She took his cock out of her and sank to her knees, pushing him flush to the bookshelf he had just fucked her against. It took him only a few more pumps and licks to come on her chest and lips.

Jon slumped against the shelf and slid all the way to the floor, facing Dany. It was pure witchcraft, the way his cock stirred again when she gathered the come from her lips and licked it off her finger. Grunting, he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Dany’s tongue.

When they parted, she was smiling at him.

“What,” he asked, his voice raspy and raw.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Just not expecting the shy Jon Snow to be a real wolf in the sheets.”

Jon could feel his cheeks aflame. He hid his face in his palm, tipping his glasses askew to smush at his eyeballs. But she gently took his hand away, interlacing her fingers with his.

“Only you could still act shy with your come all over my tits, Jon Snow,” she laughed. “So none of that now.”

“Fine,” he said. “Sorry ‘bout that…” he blushed again, fumbling to search in his pockets for a tissue that she gratefully accepted.

“Nonsense,” she smiled, even as she cleaned herself up. “Now about Daria _—_ ”

Jon cringed. “Sorry. In my defence, I never expected you to ever find out.”

“Oh, _really_ , a novelist on the rise hoping for his book not to be read by the librarian he’s been annoying for _months_ and ignoring despite her throwing herself at his feet,” she pinched his arm and shifted next to him.

“What?” He clearly must have heard that wrong.

“Seriously, Jon, you are _the worst_. Either you’re the most oblivious guy on Planetos or I am the worst flirt in history.”

“Oh _—_ ” and then it really hit him. The way she greeted him each morning, how she constantly found things to do in the same area he was sitting in, how she always allowed him to stay late without reminding him of the closing hour as he saw her do with other patrons.

“Which is unbelievable, seeing how easy you went from shy geeky writer to extrovert sex god. Do you repay all people like that, Jon?” she whispered against his neck. A shiver passed through him, running straight to his cock.

“Only girls I’ve had a crush on for months and been too stupid to ask out… but not shy enough as to base an entire character on and write about having sex with.”

She pinched him again, although a happy grin spread on her face.

“Jokes aside, if it bothers you, I can change her before I turn in my draft,” he offered, although he was secretly hoping she would not find it creepy. Jon really didn’t want to change his favourite heroine, unless Dany disliked her or found that it was too weird.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do that,” she said, suddenly acting coy, “I am quite flattered.”

Relieved, he sighed, “You don’t know how happy I am you said that. At this point, I think I love Daria too much to change her.”

“On one condition though.”

“Anything.”

“You have to promise me she lives at the end.”

“Done.”

“That’s it? As simple as that?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Aye, she is the hero of the books, of course she lives. I did not put that poor girl through so much only to have her die by the end. Who am I, Baelish, who still writes the same boring white-male-fantasy books and tries to sell them as progressive?”

“Thank you,” she laughed at his jab and rose to her knees. “Now that we’ve settled that, someone needs to help me clean this mess and make me look more presentable in _—_ ” Dany looked at her watch, “less than ten minutes.” She stood and fixed her dress before picking up the books. It was not the first time Jon was seeing her pick up books and putting them onto their designated shelf, yet something about the simplicity of the moment, coupled with the change in their relationship, made him stand up.

“How about the librarian takes a day off for herself and her favourite patron,” he said, standing to take the books out of her hands and putting them on a random shelf.

“And how do you propose the librarian spends her day?” she asked as he pushed the top of her dress down again, exposing the lacy bra she wore underneath.

“Preferably on her back and with me between her legs.”

* * *

It was almost a year later when Jon burst into the library in the middle of the afternoon, earning a few annoyed shushes from the regular patrons.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, turning to them, making a zipping gesture against his lips.

He leaned over the counter to give Dany a quick kiss. “I have a meeting, so I can’t stay, but I couldn’t wait for you to have this.” Jon pulled a fresh copy of _The King’s Servant_ from his bag and set it in front of her. “See you at dinner. I love you,” he said, pecking her another kiss before he rushed out of the library.

“I love you too,” Dany whispered back.

She picked up the heavy book, admiring the hard cover and the detailed design of the drawing on it. As she turned the page to the dedication, it read:

_“To my favourite little sister. This book would not have been the same without your incessant meddling in my life._

_And to Dany, the real girl in my story and the love of my life._

_Love, Jon”_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you did not realise, Jon was writing The King’s Servant, which is one of Sharon’s WIPs. If you haven’t read it yet, what are you doing with your life even??? We had to change the names for logistics, but the quotes are all Sharon’s genius. ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading! Now go wish Sharon a happy birthday and tell us your favourite part in the comments.


End file.
